Archiv/2017/09
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zu einer neuen Ausgabe der Community-News. In guter alter Tradition wollen wir gemeinsam mit euch auf den vergangenen Monat schauen. Seid also gespannt, was es an spannenden Neuigkeiten auf FANDOM gibt. Das war im September so los Die Blätter fallen und die Sonne ist auch nicht mehr so stark, wie es sich viele wünschen würden und so starten wir mit unserem Rückblick auf die Themen, die euch im September bewegt haben sollten Video-News Heute gibt es mal wieder eine Besonderheit, denn Tony war zusammen mit TRon69-SAO in Kassel zur Connichi und hat dort seinen ersten Außeneinsatz hinter sich gebracht. Wie es gelaufen ist, könnt ihr euch in insgesamt 10 Videos selbst anschauen. center|520px Der deutsche Fan Feed ist da thumb|100pxDer deutsche Fan Feed ist seit Anfang des Monats verfügbar. Manche haben ihn vielleicht schon am Ende der Seiten entdeckt. Mit dieser Funktion sollt ihr noch mehr Communitys auf FANDOM entdecken können. Viele nützliche Hinweise gibt es im Blog von Springteufel: Vorstellung des Fan Feeds - Entdecke FANDOMS Communitys Technische Neuerungen *In Firefox ausgedruckte Seiten enthalten nun den kompletten Seiteninhalt statt nur einer Seite Text. *Es wurde ein Fehler beseitigt, durch den "alt=" auf Bilder-Platzhaltern angezeigt wurde. *In der Wiki-Verwaltung wird nicht länger die Schaltfläche „Blog-Beitrag hinzufügen“ angezeigt, wenn Blogs nicht aktiviert sind. *Der Wiki-Videos-Player erhält eine neue Funktion, mit der sich eine höhere Videoauflösung einstellen lässt. *Das Wiki-Logo linkt nun wieder auf die korrekte Adresse der Hauptseite, wenn diese sich nicht im Hauptnamensraum befindet. *Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, der zu Darstellungsproblemen von Forenposts und Nachrichtenseitenbeiträgen auf Spezial:WikiActivity führen konnte. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Detroit: Become Human Zockerfreunde aufgepasst! Das französisches Videospiele-Entwicklerstudio Quantic Dream hat nach fünf Jahren einen neuen Titel für die PS4 veröffentlicht, der es in sich hat. Neben einem Interview mit dem Co-Chef hat Spinelli313 die beiden Demos im Gameplay angeschaut und natürlich auch selbst getestet. Wie es ihr gefallen hat, könnt ihr in ihrem Blog nachlesen: Erster Eindruck von Detroit: Become Human. Game of Thrones thumbDie siebte Staffel wurde von vielen von euch sehnsüchtig erwartet und nachdem die sieben Episoden wieder viel zu schnell zu Ende gegangen sind, gab es im Game of Thrones Wiki gleich zwei große Blogs dazu: Zum einen präsentierten uns die Benutzer Cyanide3, Aki-chan86, Arya Targaryen und Kady0108 ihre Highlights von Staffel 7. Und kurz darauf setzte Aki-chan86 noch einen Blog nach, in dem sie die größten Logiklöcher der 7. Staffel unter die Lupe nahm. Herbstfilme 2017 - Teil 1 Mittlerweile ist es schon eine schöne Tradition geworden, dass uns Spinelli313], unsere Filmkennerin, mit der Jahreskarte fürs Kino – zu jeder Jahreszeit mit den absoluten Leckerbissen der Kinolandschaft versorgt. Und so gibt sie uns auch in diesem Monat wieder einen Überblick für die perfekte Mischung aus Grusel, Action und Zukunftsvisionen: Herbstfilme - Teil 1. Life is Strange thumb|left|130pxAuf der E3 2017 wurde bekannt, dass das Entwicklerstudio Deck Nine Games an einer Fortsetzung von Life is Strange arbeitet, die diesmal aus der Sicht von Chloe gespielt und die Ereignisse von rund drei Jahren vor dem originalen Spiel erzählt. Ende August war es soweit und Spinelli313 ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Highlights und Enttäuschungen niederzuschreiben: Angespielt: Before the Storm Episode 1. Wikianische Spiele thumb|100pxAm 22. April wurde die Idee der Wikianischen Spiele geboren. Mittlerweile befanden sich die teilnehmenden Wikis, rund um den Organisator ALXHU in der letzten Runde. Bis zum 26. September konntet ihr in den Kategorien Design und Qualität entscheiden, wer die begehrte Medaille nach Hause tragen darf: Wikianische Spiele - Auswertung Star Trek: Discovery Kurz vor Monatsende nahm uns Aki-chan86 auf eine Reise in die 50-jährige Seriengeschichte mit und vergleicht nicht nur die alten Pilotfolgen, sondern auch die neueste Errungenschaft im Star Trek-Universum: Star Trek: Discovery: Star Trek: Discovery - Special: Pilotfolgen Connichi 2017 Die größte von Fans organisierte Anime- und Mangaveranstaltung öffnete auch in diesem Jahr seine Pforten für seine Gäste. Darunter waren nicht nur Cosplayer und Verkäufer, sondern auch TRon69-SAO und AML Tony. Was sie alles erlebt haben, könnt ihr im dazugehörigen Spezial-Blog nachlesen: Connichi 2017 - Video Special Rapunzel - Die Serie Nach dem großen Erfolg des Kinofilmes im Jahre 2010 kommt nun endlich eine Serie nach Deutschland, die die Geschichte von Rapunzel und ihren Freunden weitererzählt. Die Serie spielt nach dem Kinofilm „Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt“ und vor dem Kurzfilm „Rapunzel – Verföhnt, Verlobt, Verheiratet“. Ich hatte das Glück schon vorab einen Blick in den neuen Pilotfilm zu werfen und berichte im Disney Wiki darüber: Rapunzel - Die Serie Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick September= Rückblick September *05. September 2017: Knack 2 *06. September 2017: Destiny 2 Destiny-Wiki *14. September 2017: PES 2018 PES-Wiki *14. September 2017: Divinity Original Sin 2 Divinity-Wiki *15. September 2017: Dishonored: Der Tod des Outsiders Dishonored-Wiki *19. September 2017: Marvel. vs Capcom: Infinite *22. September 2017: The Lego Ninjago Movie Videogame Lego Ninjago-Wiki *22. September 2017: Project Cars 2 *22. September 2017: Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire Guild Wars-Wiki *22. September 2017: Pokémon Tekken DX Pokémon-Wiki *28. September 2017: Total War: Warhammer 2 Total War-Wiki *29. September 2017: FIFA 18 Fifa-Wiki *29. September 2017: Cuphead |-| Vorschau Oktober= Vorschau Oktober *03. Oktober 2017: Forza Motorsport 7 Forza-Wiki *10. Oktober 2017: Mittelerde: Schatten des Krieges Mordors Schatten-Wiki *13. Oktober 2017: The Evil Within 2 The Evil Within-Wiki *13. Oktober 2017: Raid: World War 2 *17. Oktober 2017: South Park: Die rektakuläre Zerreißprobe South Park-Wiki *17. Oktober 2017: WWE 2k18 *18. Oktober 2017: Gran Turismo Sport Gran Turismo-Wiki *19. Oktober 2017: Age of Empires Definitive Edition *24. Oktober 2017: Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon *24. Oktober 2017: Just Dance 2018 *27. Oktober 2017: Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus -Wiki *27. Oktober 2017: Assassin's Creed Origins Assassin's Creed-Wiki *27. Oktober 2017: Super Mario Odyssey Mario-Wiki Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick September= Rückblick September *03. September 2017: Endeavour Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! *04. September 2017: Dragonball Super Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX *05. September 2017: Cleverman Staffel 1 startet auf one !SERIENSTART! *07. September 2017: Das Pubertier Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! *08. September 2017: Chicago Med Staffel 2 startet auf VOX *08. September 2017: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Staffel 17 wird fortgesetzt auf VOX *09. September 2017: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 3 startet auf RTL II *14. September 2017: Alarm für Cobra 11 Staffel 42 startet auf RTL *14. September 2017: South Park Staffel 21 startet auf Comedy Central *20. September 2017: The Worst Witch Staffel 1 startet auf KIKA !SERIENSTART! *21. September 2017: Bad Cop Staffel 1 startet auf RTL !SERIENSTART! *25. September 2017: 2 Broke Girls Fortsetzung von Staffel 6 startet auf ProSieben *25. September 2017: Mom Fortsetzung von Staffel 3 auf ProSieben *28. September 2017: Criminal Minds Fortsetzung von Staffel 12 auf Sat.1 *28. September 2017: Elementary Fortsetzung von Staffel 5 auf Sat.1 |-| Vorschau Oktober= Vorschau Oktober *01. Oktober 2017: Bob's Burger Staffel 7 startet auf Comedy Central *04. Oktober 2017: Detroiters Staffel 1 startet auf Comedy Central !SERIENSTART! *04. Oktober 2017: The Last man on Earth Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben MAXX !SERIENSTART! *07. Oktober 2017: Once Upon a Time Staffel 4 startet auf Super RTL *09. Oktober 2017: Humans Staffel 2 startet auf VOX *10. Oktober 2017: Sylvia's Cats Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo *13. Oktober 2017: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Staffel 18 startet auf VOX *16. Oktober 2017: Supernatural Staffel 11 startet auf ProSieben MAXX *19. Oktober 2017: Fargo Staffel 2 startet auf ZDF_neo *19. Oktober 2017: iZombie Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx *19. Oktober 2017: The Magicans Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx |-| Vorschau Oktober Streaming/Pay-TV= Vorschau Oktober Streaming/Pay-TV *03. Oktober 2017: The Librarians Staffel 3 startet auf Universal Channel *05. Oktober 2017: Star Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben FUN !SERIENSTART! *06. Oktober 2017: Suburra Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *08. Oktober 2017: Shooter Staffel 2 startet auf SKY 1 *11. Oktober 2017: Colony Staffel 1 startet auf TNT Serie''!SERIENSTART!'' *11. Oktober 2017: Dynasty Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *12. Oktober 2017: Riverdale Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *12. Oktober 2017: The Shannara Chronicles Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video *13. Oktober 2017: Babylon Berlin Staffel 1 startet auf SKY 1 !SERIENSTART! *13. Oktober 2017: Mindhunter Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! *13. Oktober 2017: The Tick Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! *17. Oktober 2017: Good Behavior Staffel 2 startet auf TNT Serie *17. Oktober 2017: Kevin Can Wait Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video *18. Oktober 2017: Broadchurch Staffel 3 startet auf 13.th Street *19. Oktober 2017: Vice Principals Staffel 2 startet auf SKY 1 *23. Oktober 2017: The Walking Dead Staffel 8 startet auf FOX *26. Oktober 2017: Kingdom Staffel 3 startet auf AXN *27. Oktober 2017: Stranger Things Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX *31. Oktober 2017: Mr. Robot Staffel 1 startet auf RTL NITRO !SERIENSTART! Filme Rückblick September= Rückblick September *07. September 2017: Kinostart The Circle *07. September 2017: Kinostart Die Pfefferkörner und der Fluch des Schwarzen Königs Pfefferkörner Wikia *07. September 2017: Kinostart Die Migranten *07. September 2017: Kinostart Das schaffen wir schon *14. September 2017: Kinostart Logan Lucky *14. September 2017: Kinostart High Society - Gegensätze ziehen sich an *14. September 2017: Kinostart Wie die Mutter, so die Tochter *21. September 2017: Kinostart Stephen Kings Es *21. September 2017: Kinostart The LEGO Ninjago Movie Ninjago Wikia *21. September 2017: Kinostart Kingsman 2 - The Golden Circle *28. September 2017: Kinostart Cars 3 Disney Wiki *28. September 2017: Kinostart Rock My Heart - Mein wildes Herz |-| Vorschau Oktober= Vorschau Oktober *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Blade Runner 2049 *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart My Little pony - der Film *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Unter deutschen Betten *05. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Austreten *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart What Happened to Monday? *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Captain Unterpants - Der supertolle erste Film *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart American Assassin *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Vorwärts immer! *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Darkland *12. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Louis & Luca - Das große Käserennen *19. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Geostorm *19. Oktober 2017: Kinostart The Square *26. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Jigsaw *26. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Der kleine Vampir *26. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Fack ju Göhte 3 *31. Oktober 2017: Kinostart Thor 3 - Tag der Entscheidung Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|150px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Der Herr der TränenDer Herr der Tränen von Sam Bowring Rostigan ist des Kämpfens müde. Den Ruhm, den er in zahlreichen Schlachten erworben hat, hat er nie gewollt. Dennoch weicht die Bardin Tarzi, die ein Lied über seine nächste Heldentat verfassen möchte, nicht von seiner Seite. Da erreichen sie das einst so prächtige Silberstein, doch die große Stadt mit den weißen Türmen wurde vollständig vernichtet. Rostigan erkennt, dass Tarzis Wunsch erfüllt werden wird. Er wird sich einer neuen Gefahr stellen müssen, der größten überhaupt vorstellbaren. Die Wächter sind zurückgekehrt! Weiterlesen … Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory Ein Teil meines Herzens Bronzerose ist eine junge Kriegerin in ihrem Clan. Sie hat viele gute Freunde gefunden. Doch wenn etwas immer da war, vergisst man irgendwann es zu schätzen. Vor allem wenn die eigene Familie plötzlich auftaucht und du dich scheinbar entscheiden musst... Autor: Rosenwolf (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Geburtstags-Wikis in diesem Monat! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Und schon wieder ist es Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. Aber keine Sorge, wir werden auch im kommenden Monat alle Aktionen verfolgen, um euch auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Wie immer könnt ihr uns sehr gern in den Kommentaren euer Feedback hinterlassen. Genießt den anstehenden Oktober! ----